Chapter 042
In-Depth Info (情報錯綜, Jōhō Sakusō) is the 42nd chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page We see Kei Kishimoto in bra and panties holding an X-shotgun behind her back while sitting on her knees and leaning forward, accentuating her large breasts. She is also seen wearing Gantz suit gloves and boots. Synopsis The chapter begins directly after the previous one, with Joichiro Nishi dead after being attacked by the Tanaka Alien. Kei Kurono begins monologuing, thinking of how pathetic Joichiro was in his final moments and questioning his own future after just seeing someone die. He is also surprised by how little Joichiro's death affects him, comparing it to a war in that respect. He then begins to question why he is in this situation, to begin with. His thoughts are interrupted by Ryota Sugihara, who begins crying and hugs Kayo Sugihara who attempts to comfort him. Tetsuo Nemoto and Haruya Numata are irritated by this and begin threatening to kill the two of them unless they are quiet. Masaru Kato speaks up, however, and tells everyone present that he will capture the Tanaka Alien and that anyone who wants to live should help him. Masanobu Hojo questions whether they will be able to leave if they are able to gain a hundred points, and when Masaru admits how little he knows as to the way the game works, Masanobu explains that he will trust him regardless, as he states that Kinji Nishikawa was killed after he tried to leave earlier. The two of them check their locator and discover a 1km wide box on the map, and Masanobu states that if you leave the area you are killed. Kei Kishimoto then correctly presumes that there may be a bomb inside everyone's heads. Masanobu then sees a counter on the locator that is counting down, and after a brief exchange, Kurono theorises that if they don't complete the mission in time, their heads will explode. Masanobu is sceptical, but Kurono rationalises it by stating that if you are killed for leaving the Game Area, a countdown may make the game more interesting. Masaru then chimes in, wondering how good Joichiro must have been to be able to complete so many missions. He then shouts out that capturing the Tanaka Alien will help ensure everyone survival, and that they should all work together in order to do so. He tells Kurono to stay in a safe location as he doesn't have his suit. Masaru then walks away up the stairs with Masanobu's locator, with Kei Kishimoto, Ryota, Kayo and Masanobu in tow. Kurono stays where he is, and after a brief monologue where he thinks of how strong Joichiro and the Tanaka Alien must have been, the chapter ends with him being taken hostage by Tetsuo and Haruya. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryota Sugihara *Kayo Sugihara *Masanobu Hojo *Masaru Kato *Joichiro Nishi (corpse) *Kei Kurono *Kei Kishimoto *Haruya Numata *Tetsuo Nemoto *Kosuke Nakajima (flashback) *Kinji Nishikawa (flashback) *Shopping Tanaka Alien (Tanaka Shell) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters